


Not nearly enough

by totally_absurd



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally_absurd/pseuds/totally_absurd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Ryouta had to put Aomine into words the first ones that came to mind would be wild and unpredictable.</p><p>An obligatory introsprctive "how Kise fell in love with Aomine"  ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not nearly enough

**Author's Note:**

> Um. This is me trying to shake my muse into gear, cause she refuses to wake up and help me write my planned multi-chapter.  
> 

If Ryouta had to put Aomine into words the first ones that came to mind would be wild and unpredictable. And really those were pretty good words to describe Aomine, but they were not even close to being enough.

Aomine was a comet plummeting through the starless sky of Ryouta’s life. He came flashing out of nowhere prompting Ryouta to fumble around in haste to make a wish before he disappeared. He knocked over the foundation of Ryouta’s world, making the earth tremble beneath his feet, making him rush forward, where he was lazily strolling before.

Everything was simple before Aomine.

Sports were easy to master. People were easy to figure out. He was either adored for his success or hated because of it. He didn’t have to make an effort, he just drifted trough.

Everything was boring before Aomine.

Aomine was a beacon that guided him to the place where he belonged, someone who made him feel like he needed to try. Like he wanted to. 

Aomine gave his aimless floating a purpose and finally let him find the solid ground to stand on.

Like the ball that knocked the brain right out of Ryouta's ears, Aomine knocked the air right out of his lungs. He was the blinding smile on the coal dark face, he was the energy and life all rolled into one unstoppable package. He gave Ryouta the push and kick he so much needed to finally move.

He gave Ryouta basketball.

Aomine was the hurricane that swept Ryouta off his feet. He fell flailing and cursing and then continued to fall until he was head over heels with no way to get back to the starting point. But when Ryouta asked himself if he really wanted to get back the answer was always a loud resounding no.

He fell in love with Aomine's basketball from the first sight. But the love for Aomine himself was born slowly, with every little smile and pat on the back. With each shared towel and water bottle. With rainbow colored ice pops after school and exhausting games of one-on-one after every practice. His love for Aomine came in such little steps that realisation only hit him when it took firm residence in his heart and refused to move out.

Aomine was the blinding devastation of loss and the shining glory of the victory. Aomine was the ending and the beginning. And when Ryouta's smile was finally returned, when he saw the same warmth that he felt inside shine in the dark blue that was Aomine's eyes, Ryouta knew that among the thousand words to describe Aomine Daiki, there was only one to express what Aomine meant for Ryouta himself. 

Home.


End file.
